


Academy For YouTubers

by ninjafrog3



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, inspired by other fan fictions, the listed characters are the teachers, there are a ton of other youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: Welcome to the Academy for YouTubers. We offer a range of classes and extra curricular activities to help students become the best YouTubers they can become. Our classes are taught by famous YouTubers, so the students are in safe hands.We hope you will consider the Academy For YouTubers for your senior education.





	Academy For YouTubers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Also, I don't have a YouTube channel, but I made one up for the fic, and some of the subscriber numbers are random.

Today is the day. I'm going to the Academy For YouTubers. I stand outside the huge building, holding my bags. I take a deep breath, and step inside.

 

I head to the main office and get my room key, my timetable and a map. It takes me a little while, but I find my room. Room number 2246. I open the door and take in my surroundings. Very, white. White desk, white drawers, white bed, white quilt and pillows, white rug, white walls, white everything.  _I'll need to paint and get some new bedspreads,_ I think. I unpack and look at my timetable. It's Sunday, so I have a day to meet my class and look around the school. I have comedy, then theories, double vlogging, cosplay and gaming. Sounds good. There's a knock at the door. I open it.

 

"Hey Keira," I say. My best friend Keira is at the door.

"Hey Kym," she says back. We hug.

"I never knew you were coming here," I say.

"I didn't know  _you_ were coming here," she replies, "I think we're in the same class as well. Sit next to me."

"I will. Anyway, are we getting a tour today or is it tomorrow?"

"I think its today."

Our phones ring at the same time. There is a text from the school.  _To all returning students, welcome back. To all new students, welcome to the Academy For YouTubers. Meet in the main hall at 1pm to get a tour of the school. You can leave the school for lunch if you want. That is all._

Its 11:30.

"You wanna go to McDonalds?" I ask.

"Yeah," Keira says.

 

There is a McDonalds a 5 minute walk away from the school. We head along and get lunch. By the time we get back to the school, its almost 1pm.

"Time to meet our class," Keira says.

"Hopefully our class will be ok," I say. We laugh at that.  _Time for school to start. Bring it on._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my best friend in the fic is one of my closest friends in real life.


End file.
